Vive Halloween !
by Fairytail-fan couples
Summary: Voici l'événement de l'année que touts les vampires, fantômes, sorcières, momies, bref, que tout ce qui fait peur attendent : Halloween ! Et même les mages les plus puissant de Fiore viennent célébré cette fête avec joie ! Mais que ce passe t il lorsque tout ne sors pas comme prévue ? Venez le découvrir dans ce Two shot ou vous retrouvez tout les couples et mages de la guilde ;)
1. Une soirée parfaite

**salut mes citrouilles ! Nous voici présent pour fêter l'événement que tout les petits fantômes, les araignées, les vampires, les loup garous, bref tout ce qui fait peur et qui est pas beau attendent : Halloween ! Je me suis inspiré d'une des histoires de Zuzu pour le faire donc ne soyez pas étonné de retrouver deux ou trois éléments similaires. Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce one shot effrayant mouahahahahahahha !**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

Cette histoire est très particulière sachez le. Elle n'est pas faite pour les froussards et est très déconseillé pour les personnes soufrant de cauchemars, car cette histoire se passe le jour le plus effaryant de l'année, je parle bien sur du soir de Halloween !

Si tout les habitants de Fiore ont l'habitude de célébrer cette fête de manière plutôt normale, avec des déguisements et des bonbons, certains mages profitent de l'occasion pour faire la fête en grande pompe, comme les mages les plus forts du royaume, dont la guilde se situe à Magnolia : Fairy Tail !

Cette journée allait être grandiose, ou plutôt le soir, où le maître Makarov avait prévu de faire un bal dans le thème de Halloween, dans lequel touts les mages devaient venir déguiser, que le costume soit effrayant ou non.

D'ailleurs, notre gentille petite Mirajane a eu la bonne idée d'organiser pour l'événement, un concours du costume le plus original, dans lequel le gagnant recevait son poids en sucrerie divers, du bonbon au gâteau, en passant par les sucettes et les chewing-gum. Il faut dire que cette idée a motivé plus d'un gourmand comme un certain chasseur de dragon de feu, qui en a trouvé l'opportunité de battre son éternel rival de glace, ce qui a aboutit à une énième bagarre général ce jour là.

Une fois le grand soir arrivé, les portes de la guilde, qui avait été fermée durant toute l'après midi afin que le maître puisse préparer et décorer le bâtiment, s'ouvrirent enfin et touts les mages présents écarquillèrent leurs yeux rempli d'émerveillement.

La salle commune a été réaménagé de sorte qu'il y ai une piste de danse au centre, avec les tables alignés sur le côté sur lequels étaient disposés des crânes en sucre et de ornement de sucreries divers joliment présentés, sur de belles nappes mauves munis de serviettes orangé.

De plus, des petites sonos magiques flottaient dans l'air et diffuser une musique dynamique mais pour l'instant à faible volume, mais la chose que l'on remarquait le plus en entrant dans la pièce etait la grande banderole violette avec des écrits orangé qui disait : " joyeux Halloween !"

Puis, assis sur le comptoir du bar brillant de propreté, le maître, déguisé en lèprechaun pour l'occasion, annonça avec sa voix habituelle rempli de joie et de bienveillance :

_ Bienvenue mes enfants pour cette soirée dédiée à cette journée de la peur ! Je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose pour ce soir : que vous vous amusiez et profitiez pleinement de cette fête !

Tous hurlèrent de joie en levant chacun fièrement leur doigts au ciel, qui est le signe distinctif de cette grande famille, avant de se jeter sur le bar pour prendre chacun un verre et trinquer afin de commencer officiellement la fête.

La plupart des mages riaient,criaient, discutaient joyeusement en commentant parfois la décoration très réussite de ma guilde comme les toiles d'araignée qui ornaient les murs avec des squelettes et des chauves souris, ce qui donnait à l'endroit un charme festoyant et légèrement effrayant à la fois. Mais la décoration n'était pas la seule chose que certaines personnes, surtout quelques garçons, observaient avec intérêt.

En effet, beaucoup de mages avaient voulu être originaux avec leur costumes, qui étaient très variés ce soir là, et dont je me propose de vous montrer, ce qui a pris de longues heures de recherche pour la plupart de nos invités.

Pour commencer, dans la team Natsu, nous avons justement notre chasseur de dragon avec de longues cornes recourbé et des ailes démoniaques attachés sur son dos, qui avait opté pour un déguisement de démon de feu, et qui arborait un grand sourire carnassier de trois kilomètres de long qui pouvait en effrayer plus d'un.

A ses côtés, Lucy était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche très élégante , avec des petites ailes ornées de plumes accroché sur son dos, et une fausse auréole mis au dessus de sa tête. Il n'y avait rien a redire : l'ange et le démon s'accordaient parfaitement.

Puis on pouvait apercevoir un petit fantôme volant au dessus des têtes des mages, leur causant une petite frayeur de temps en temps, tout en rigolant, vous l'aurez deviner, il s'agissait là de notre petit exceed bleu, Happy.

Au fond de la salle, à l'abris des regards indiscrets, il y avait une jeune femme a la longue chevelure rousse, à la poitrine généreuse caché derrière un corset rouge en forme de cœur, déguisé en diablesse avec des ailes de chauves souris rouge au dos, de petites cornes de la même couleur sur la tête et une longue queu fine avec une pointe rouge acérée. Cette jeune femme discutait avec une certaine gêne, qui se devinait grâce à la couleur de ses joues rosies , mais la joie se devinait également dans ses yeux et dans son sourire puisqu'elle discutait avec un invité inattendu.

Bien qu'il ne soit que de passage dans la ville ce soir la, Jellal s'était tout de même déguisé, n'ayant plus besoin de se cacher depuis que le conseil l'ai disculpé il y a quelque semaines, en un superbe pirate. L'ancien mage saint était vetu d'un chemisier en coton légèrement ouvert au niveau du torse, qui laissait une belle vue pour notre Titania sur sa musculature, un bandeau de marin cachait ses cheveux azurs et une ceinture faite de tissus tenait son pantalon légèrement ample, auquel était attaché une épée que son amie d'enfance lui avait prêté pour cette soirée. Bien que ce costume lui allait à ravir, l'ancien criminel restait tout de même gêner d'être vêtu ainsi devant sa chère Erza, mais malgré son malaise, il souriait de toute ses dents, heureux de profiter de ce moment de complicité avec la rousse qui elle non plus ne cachait pas sa joie d'être avec son compagnon d'enfance.

Pendant ce temps, Gray, qui était venu enrouler de divers tissus blancs ( dont certains ressemblaient à du papier toilette ) afin de ressembler à une momie, venait de se faire accosté par une magnifique sirène au longs cheveux bleu bouclés qui tombaient joliment en cascade sur son dos à demi découvert, puisqu'elle portait juste un soutient gorge fait d'écailles de couleur ondine, sur lequel la lumière de la salle s'y reflétait. De plus on n'a percevait pas les jambes de la jeune femme puisqu'elles étaient cachés par sa nageoire vert émeraude, qui avait un espace pour que les pieds de la mage puissent être mis au sol, mais tout de même camouflés par la nageoire au bout.

Vous l'aurez sans doute devinez, il s'agissait bien de la femme de l'océan Jubia, qui affichait à cet instant précis un sourire radieux, heureuse du être au côté de son bien aimé pour cette soirée. Et si la momie en question n'était pas très a l'aise à ce moment la ( sans doute à cause de l'imposante poitrine qui était collé à son bras ), il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher lui aussi un tendre sourire envers sa partenaire, tout de même heureux qu'elle soit toujours aussi joviale, malgré ses moments où le disciple d'Ul pouvait se montrer très froid (NDA: vous me lancerai les tomates que a la fin de ce OS pour ce TRÈS mauvais jeu de mots, merci).

Non loin d'eux, se tenait un homme d'assez grande taille, avec une carrure imposante, dont les cheveux noirs normalement en bataille, se tenaient accrochés en queu de cheval, mais toujours aussi hérissés. Ce mage était vetu d'un costume assez élégant du 19eme siècle, avec en plus une grande cape noir sur ses épaules, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus imposant. Voulant se déguisé en vampire pour cette soirée, Gajeel n'avait cependant pas pris de faux crocs comme l'aurait fait d'autre personnes, estimant que ceux qu'il avait actuellement étaient déjà assez effrayant et aiguisés comme ça.

Ce drôle de vampire s'amusait à mordiller gentiment le poignée d'une petite chauve souris tout rouge de gêne. Oui, oui vous avez bien lu , une chauve souris.

Enfin, c'est vite fait comme description, c'est vrai. Disons que cette " chauve souris " était une jeune femme de petite taille au cheveux bleu mi longs, tenus par un bandana de couleur violet, vêtue d'une robe lui allant au mi cuisse de couleur mauve assez obscur, dévoilant une partie de sa clavicule et donc de sa peau délicate. Elle avait également sur elle, un corset noir en forme de cœur, et une petite paire d'ailes noires de chauve souris accroché sur son dos. Le costume de Levy était non seulement original, mais il mettait ses jolies formes en valeur, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Gajeel qui l'observait avec intérêt, quand il n'était pas occupé à la taquiner comme il le faisait actuellement en imitant le vampire avec la mage des mots pour victime. C'est vrai quoi, un vampire et une chauve souris, ça fait la paire non ?

Toujours est il que si on avait le vampire d'un côté, on avait aussi le loup garou de l'autre.

En effet, non loin de la, assis sur une des tables de la guilde, on apercevait la carrure imposante ( NDA : oui encore, que voulez vous, ils sont bien balaises mes petits gars a Fairy tail) d'un homme ( un vrai !) vêtu d'un t-shirt à moitié déchiré laissant apercevoir quelques uns de ces muscles saillants, et d'un pantalon déchiré également mais juste au niveau de ses genoux, ce qui lui donnait un sorte de short entre autre.

Autres précisions, cette homme avait des cheveux courts blancs en pics, sur lequels on apercevait une paire d'oreilles de loup de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et aussi une queu blanche touffue accroché derrière son pantalon. Vous l'aurez compris, Elfman avait laissé de côté ses principes d'homme afin de devenir un terrifiant loup garou, qui, selon le mage, était "viril".

Mais notre loup en question était en train de montrer les crocs. Et oui, à ce moment la, on pouvait dire que le jeune Strauss était de mauvais poil, puisqu'il était en train de se disputer avec une sorcière très têtue et insupportable. Ou plutôt devrai-je dire une sorcière têtue, insupportable et sexy ? Cela pourrait en effet justifier les quelque rougeurs qu'avait notre homme en ce moment même.

Car la jeune femme a ses côtés n'avait rien d'effrayant, au contraire, elle était même plutôt attrayante . La mystérieuse sorcière avait opté pour une robe noire lui arrivant très haut au niveau de ses cuisses, laissant une vue de premier choix sur ses magnifiques jambes. De plus, ses bras étaient aussi recouverts d'un léger tissu noir à moitié transparent afin qu'elle n'ai pas non plus trop froid et enfin la jeune femme avait le chapeau pointu typique des sorcières posé sur sa tête.

Cette sorcière aurait pu être magnifique, s'il n'y a avait pas eu son terrible regard qui faisait pensé à celui de Méduse, tant il était meurtrier, et qui lançait un regard assassin à Elfman qui lui tenait tête. Et oui, déguisés ou pas, Elfman et Evergreen continuaient toujours à se disputer et ce dans n'importe quelles situation, toujours pour une petite broutille.

A leurs côtés, une jolie demoiselle vêtue d'un maillot de bain a une pièce blanc avec plusieurs rayures noirs, avec des petites pattes et des oreilles de chat, rigolait devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle entre les deux tourtereaux. Lissana était en compagnie d'un beau prince au longs cheveux verts, vêtue de ses habits habituels excepté qu'il avait emprunté le chapeau de Rufus pour cette soirée. Et oui, notre petit Fried était un petit voleur, mais n'aller pas le dire au Raijin, car Evergreen l'a déjà dans le collimateur, puisqu'il n'arrête pas lui aussi de se moquer d'elle et de Elfman, comme en se moment même où il affichait un petit sourire moqueur.

Non loin de là, deux jeunes gens en début d'adolescence discutaient joyeusement en compagnie de deux exceeds, et savouraient avec gourmandise quelques sucreries proposés sur leur table. L'un était vêtu tout comme Elfman, de vêtements déchirés avec les mêmes accessoires mais de couleur bruns, ainsi que de petits crocs d'animal, pouvant être effrayant pour les plus petits mais adorables pour les adultes. Et oui, notre petit Romeo était en pleine dicussion avec un petit chaperon rouge au longs cheveux bleu. La jeune fille portait une petite robe rouge ainsi qu'un corset traditionnel en cuir, et une petite cape avec une capuche de couleur vermeille recouvrant ses cheveux. Comme le dirait si bien notre barmaid Mirajane, ce jeune couple était non seulement adorable mais s'accordait parfaitement, la preuve avec les costumes qu'ils portaient.

Mais même si Wendy et Romeo étaient tout de même encore jeunes et innocents pour ce genre de sentiments, une petite minette blanche déguisée en abeille restait à l'affût et surveillait de très près sa camarade, et son compagnon afin qu'ils ne fassent pas quelques gestes déplacés comme leur aînés " immatures " selon elle.

Cette mini espionne autoritaire déguisée en jaune avec des rayures noires, amusait beaucoup un autre petit chat noir, déguisé en mousquetaire, dont la présence à cet endroit est du au fait qu'il avait voulu laisser à Gajeel et Levy un peu d'intimité. Très vite, un chat bleu recouvert d'un drap blanc les rejoignit et offrit a sa bien aimée un poisson en chocolat qu'elle accepta en soupirant d'exaspération mais tout de même en souriant, ce qui fit sourire également les trois autres personnes présentes autour d'eux.

Pres du bar, en train de siroter chacun une bière, une danseuse orientale au longs cheveux bruns dont la tenue laissait voir ses formes avantageuse, puisqu'il n'était composé que d'un soutient gorge et d'une mini jupe, chaque partie ayant était fait avec un tissu très fin et soyeu, discutait avec un homme à forte carrure. Cet homme au cheveux blonds dressés en pic, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair déguisé exceptionnellement pour ce soir en Frankestien, discutait avec la mage à ses côtés et la barmaid au longs cheveux blancs devant lui, vêtue d'une robe de mariée tachée de sang et avec une hache planté sur sa tête. Il faut dire que Mirajane c'était surpassé pour son costume, ce qui lui a valu de nombreux compliment au cour de la soirée, venant de touts le monde, comme Cana qui, étant juste en face d'elle, la félicita une énième fois.

Nos trois mages de rang S, discutaient joyeusement, enfin, c'était plutôt les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient joyeusement tandis que Luxus se contentait d'hocher la tête et de sourire de temps à autre. Le sujet de discussion concernait les couples qui commençaient à se former et que l'on pouvait remarquer au cour de cette fabuleuse soirée, qui rancontrait jusqu'ici un franc succès.

Touts les mages riaient, chantaient, dansaient même ! Et bien sur s'amusaient pour certain à se faire peur entre eux, et tout cela sous les grandes lumières de la salle, qui illuminaient leur visage si heureux à cet instant précis.

Soudain, toutes ces lumieres s'éteignirent, ce qui provoqua quelques cris de la part de quelque jeunes femmes présentes dans la salle, à cause de la surprise. Puis plus rien, installés dans le noir, les mages n'osèrent faire aucun bruit, ce qui rajouta en plus de l'obscurité un silence pesant.

Un rire déchira ce silence, mais pas un rire joyeux comme ceux qu'on pouvait entendre i peine 5 minutes, non, mais un rire machiavélique, et pour donner encore plus d'effroi à nos mages, 5 paires d'yeux étincelèrent tout à coup dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à qu'un cri de peur collectif de tout les personnes présentes résonna dans la salle.

A suivre ...

 **Mouhahahahahahah ! Voici donc la première partie de ce Os terrifiant mes citrouilles, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera demain donc un peu de patience ;) je vous laisse en attendant mettre une petite rewiew qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ( technique des yeux du chat potée irrésistibles *_*) voilà je vous dit a demain pour la suite ;)**


	2. Un événement inattendu

**coucou les petites citrouilles ! Nous voici donc présent pour cette deuxième partie de ce two shot ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas a laissez un petit commentaire a la fin ;) D'ailleurs, je tenait à remercier ceux qui ont déjà laissé une rewiew durant la première partie c'est super sympa de votre part ^^**

 **bonne lecture !**

Un cri collectif et strident déchira le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle principale de la guilde, et croyez moi, il était justifié, car 5 citrouilles énormes vertes fluorescentes, avec un visage effrayant dessiné sur chacune d'elles, volaient dans toute la guilde, ricanant avec machiavélisme, et effrayant touts les mages qui se trouvaient sur leur passage.

Lucy, complètement apeuré, avec Happy qui s'était réfugié dans ses bras ( ou plutôt devrais je dire dans son imposante poitrine ), et tremblotante, se cachait derrière son compagnon, ou son démon, qui avait déjà les poings en feu, près a passer a l'attaque et à en découdre, afin de protéger sa camarade. Et même si celle-ci ne l'admettrais jamais, la chaleur que dégageai Natsu a cet instant la rassurai énormément, et elle se surpris a se rapprocher un peu plus de lui pour savourer leur proximité, ce qui fit sourire notre chasseur de dragon, qui se promit de protéger sa chère constellationiste, et peut être de la taquiné plus tard sur ce rapprochement.

Mais Natsu n'était pas le seul à avoir eu le réflexe protéger sa camarade des attaques aériennes des créatures apparues. En effet, notre ancien criminel Jellal, déguisé en pirate des mers, avait brandi son sabre et s'était interposé entre l'une des citrouilles possédant un sourire macabre, et sa très chère Titania, qui était à présent aussi rouge que sa propre chevelure, gênée d'être ainsi pris pour la demoiselle en détresse. Mais Erza ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que son ami d'enfance voulait la protégé, mais si l'adversaire n'avait pas l'air trop menaçant jusqu'ici.

Enfin, c'est ce que pensait notre mage de rang S, même si ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde, surtout d'une certaine mage d'eau déguisé en sirène pour ce soir la. Juvia, ayant une phobie des ricanements machiavélique que poussait à cet instant précis les citrouilles qui voletaient dans tout la guilde, avait été tellement effrayé lorsqu'elles firent leur apparition, qu'elle voulu s'échapper. Mais à peine eu elle fait un pas, que notre pauvre Juvia tomba en s'emmêlant les jambes dans sa queue de sirène, c'est pourquoi elle ferma très forts les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique de l'impact.

Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque notre mage d'eau ne sentit non pas la dureté et le froid du sol, mais un contact doux et confortable, cependant tout de même froid, ce qui la surprit et la fit ouvrir subitement les yeux qui s'écarquillèrent quand elle se rendit comte de qui était son sauveur. Et oui, son très cher Gray-sama l'avait rattrapé dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe et se fracasse la tête, et bien que gênée par leur proximité, Juvia ne pût s'empêcher de lui sourire timidement, tandis que ses joues prenait une légère couleur rose. Le beau mage de glace en question, dont les joues se sont aussi teintés de rouge en voyant le tendre sourire que lui donnait sa compagne, la remetta rapidement debout lorsqu'il se rendit comte de leur position très gênante. Cependant, il la garda près de lui en la serrant contre son torse presque nu, afin de la protèger des attaques que lançaient les légumes volant, mais aussi pour la rassurer. La jeune femme, bien que choqué d'été aussi prêt de son bien aimé, finit par se détende et se blottir un peu plus contre lui, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au disciple d'Ul.

Non loin de là, une autre jeune femme au cheveux bleu azur, ayant peur du noir qui s'était installé si soudainement et qui régnait désormais dans la guilde, s'était jeté sur le vampire qui était à ses côtés, s'aggripant très fortement à son coup a cause de la frayeur qui l'envahissait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. N'ayant pas le choix sinon il se faisait étrangler par sa crevette déguisé en chauve souris, Gajeel pris la petite mage en question dans ses grands bras si puissant, tandis que Levy tremblait comme une feuille, cachant son visage déformé par la peur dans le coup de son partenaire, qui tentait de la rassurer tant bien que mal, avec maladresse.

Pendant ce temps, deux jeunes mages adolescents, dos à dos, surveillaient leur arrières, tout en tremblant certe un peu de peur, mais ils tentaient d'être courageux et d'éviter les attaques aériennes des citrouilles fluorescents. D'ailleurs, l'un des légumes en question se dirigeait dangereusement vers Wendy , qui trop occuper à surveiller que rien ne venait en direction de Carla, ne se doutait pas du danger qui la guettait. C'est a ce moment là que Roméo s'interposa entre sa camarade et la citrouille, une flamme mauve a la main, ce qui fit fuire l'adversaire, qui alla ailleurs. Wendy, n'ayant rien perdu de la scène remercia son loup garou avant de lui planter un doux baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit immédiatement rougir le fils de Macao.

Mais il n'était pas le seul mage gêné présent dans la salle. En effet, un autre loup garou non loin de la, était également occupé à couvrir les arrières de sa fée favorite déguisée en sorcière, et lorsque l'une des créatures fluorescentes s'approcha d'eux, il n'eut pas d'autre réflexes que de saisir Evegreen par la taille et la tirer vers lui avant qu'elle ne soit percuter par la citrouille. Malheureusement ( ou heureusement ), ne contrôlant pas sa force a ce moment la a cause de l'adrénaline, le jeune Strauss trébucha en arrière, entrainant avec lui notre pauvre fée verte, qui , instinctivement, ferma les yeux, prête a sentir l'impact de la chute.

Cependant a la place, elle atterit sur quelque chose de dur certe, mais plus confortable qu'elle ne le croyais et surtout quelque chose qui émanait une douce chaleur et une odeur ... virile ?!

Ouvrant subitement les yeux, Evergreen se rendit comte qu'elle était allongée sur notre pauvre Elfman, à moitié étourdit a cause du choc de la chute en arrière, qui ne se rendait pas encore comte de la position délicate dans lequels ils étaient. Mais Ever,elle, était bien consciente et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, avant de plonger la tête contre le coup de taureau du pauvre Strauss afin d'éviter une nouvelle attaque aérienne mais aussi pour cacher son visage rougit de gêne. Lorsque Elfman reprit enfin conscience, il se rendit comte à son tour de la position où ils étaient, et se mit à rougir aussi fortement que sa compagne.

Mais laissons donc nos tourtereaux et notre pauvre Fried, qui, après avoir hurlé comme une fillette de 5 ans, s'était caché sous une table non loin de la, et tremblait comme une feuille. Près du bar, Canna, une bouteille de saké à la main pour changer, rigolait de bon cœur, s'amusant de toute agitation soudaine, tandis que Mirajane continuait de sourire tendrement comme si de rien était, en lavant ses verres, et Luxus, quand à lui, soupirait de temps à autre, agacé par cette nouvelle agitation.

Soudain, une des citrouilles fluorescente volantes s'approcha d'un peu trop près du mage de foudre, et celui ci l'envoya valser de l'autre côté, la où se tenait la pauvre petite Lissana qui sirotait un simple jus de fruit, ce qui le fit un peu paniquer, car, connaissant la grande sœur démone de la petite albinos, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose par sa faute, il pouvait dire adieu à ses bijoux de famille, et ça, si Mirajane était de bonne humeur.

A sas plus grande surprise, Lissana soupira de lassitude, puis, juste avant que le légume la percute, elle déclara d'une voix a la fois ennuyé et étrangement calme :

_ Bixrow, si tu n'arrête pas ce cirque dans 5 secondes, je te fais la grève au lit pendant une semaine.

Comme si ces mots ( pas très catholique venant d'une si innocente mage ) était une formule magique, toutes les citrouilles se posèrent chacune leur tour sur les tables, les lumières revinrent, et touts les mages furent stupéfaits devant la scène qui se déroulaient devant eux. Ce qui est compréhensible, quand on se rend comte qu'un Bixrow s'est mis à genoux devant le tabouret de Lissana avant de déclarer d'une voix solennel :

_ Désolée mon chaton, je recommencerais plus promis !

Suite à cette déclaration inattendue, un silence pesant s'installa soudain, puis, d'un accord commun, tous les mages présents s'écrièrent en même temps: " Quuuuuuuooooiiiiiiiiii!", sauf bien-sûr le maître et Luxus qui étaient mort de rire.

Et oui, c'était toujours étrange de voir Lissana en couple avec cet étrange mage qu'était Bixrow, mais bon, si la fratrie de la jeune femme avait fini par s'y faire, (avec difficulté certe ) alors ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la guilde ne s'y habitue. Cependant la plupart des mages présent n'avaient pas encore compris ce que le mage avec un casque de chevalier( pour changer) avait à voir avec la panique qui était encore présente il y a peine 2 minutes.

Ce fut l'unique membre féminine des Raijins, Evergreen, debout désormais mais toujours dans les bras de Elfman, qui continuait de la protéger " au cas où "les citrouilles recommencerait à attaquer ( NDA: et les hommes,les vrais, sont censé mentir aussi mal? ^^'), qui se décida à évoquer à voix haute ce que tous se demandaient:

_ Désolée de vous interrompre les tourtereaux, mais Bixrow, franchement, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui viens de se passer là ?

Apres s'être remis debout, et tout en tirant la langue comme il avait l'habitude de faire, affichant un sourire ( NDA : de psychopathe !), le mage de possession humaine répondit à sa coéquipière, avec un ton assez moqueur, il faut le dire :

_ Dit elle alors qu'elle est train de faire un gros câlin a son elfman depuis tout a l'heure ... Au fait n'oublie pas de me prévenir quand aura lieu le mariage ! Bon je crois qu'une explication s'impose, finit il par dire en se tournant vers les mages présents, ignorant royalement sa partenaire.

Partenaire qui était actuellement plus rouge que les cheveux de Titania, tandis que l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras depuis tout a l'heure, ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, tout en ressentant ses bras autour de la jeune fée, d'un geste tendre et protecteur.

Pendant ce temps, avec Lissana debout a ses cotés, Bixrow était en train d'expliquer la raison de sa " farce ", qui avait provoquer plus d'une frayeur chez les mages qui étaient devant eux, attendant avec impatience cette explication. Le membre des Raijins se décida alors à parler :

_ Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, la raison pour laquelle j'ai déguisé mes bébés en citrouilles effrayantes afin de terrifier tout le monde ici est tout à fait logique : je voulais faire revivre l'esprit d'Halloween !

Voyant tout les mages étaient perplexes concernant cette réponse innatendue, et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment son explication, Bixrow soupira avant de mieu s'expliquer:

_Ce que je veut dire, c'est que cette fête est censé faire peur a tout le monde, mais depuis quelque années, ça ressemble plus à un carnaval que autre chose. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu restaurer cette peur ce soir, en utilisant les citrouilles qui vous poursuivaient tout a l'heure, histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance, termina-y-il en tirant la langue et en affichant un grand sourire, super fier de lui.

Un grand silence régna pendant un instant, si bien que le farceur commençait légèrement s'inquiéter sur la réaction de ses camarades. Mais il fut soulage lorsqu'il entendit Natsu s'écriait :

_ Et bah on peut dire que tu nous a bien eu sur ce coup Bixrow ! s'écrira-t-il en rigolant, et en affichant son sourire de trois kilomètres de long.

Tous rigolèrent a la remarque de notre Salamandre, puis la tension qui s'était installé s'en alla. Certains mages félicitèrent le membre des Raijins sur son idée originale, tendit que d'autres lui balançaient des menaces de vengeances en plaisantant, mais Bixrow se promit tout de même de surveiller ses arrières ces prochains jours, juste au cas où.

Lorsque Mirajane s'approcha de lui pour le complimenter sur sa blague, qui, de son point de vue, était très drôle, et le remercia. Ne comprenait pas pourquoi la démone de Fairy Tail le remerciait, celle ci lui expliqua que, mine de rien, ce léger accident avait rapproché beaucoup de mage. En jetant vite fait un coup d'oeil dans la salle, le Bixrow comprit bien vite de ce voulait dire la mage de rang S. En effet, beaucoup de petits couples étaient dispersés ici et là, comme Elfman et Evergreen, qui n'avaient pas bougé et restaient dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, mais aussi, Gajeel, qui restait proche de sa petite crevette Levy, la taquinant sur sa réaction il y a quelques instants, ceux a quoi elle balbutia des mots incompréhensibles alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie couleur vermeille.

Au fond de la salle, Wendy n'arrêtait pas de complimenter et de remercier Romeo pour l'avoir protéger, ce qui gêna beaucoup le jeune homme, et fit rire les trois exceeds autour d'eux. Mais le jeune adolescent n'était pas le seul à être couvert ainsi de remerciement, puisqu'un certain mage de glace était, lui aussi, dans une position délicate. Et oui, notre pauvre Grey n'arrivait pas à séparer Jubia qui était collée à lui depuis tout à l'heure, répétant que son " Gray-sama "l'avait sauvé d'une chute mortelle. Même si leur proximité ne le dérangeait pas temps que ça, ses remerciements commençait légèrement à le déranger, alors il lui glissa quelque mots à l'oreille ( NDA: que je ne raconterait pas puisqu'il pourrait choqué les plus jeunes XD) pas très catholique à en jugée la couleur écrevisse que prenait les joues de la bleuté.

En parlant de couleur écrevisse, notre chère Titania pendant ce temps, s'amusait a taquiner notre pauvre Jellal sur sa réaction qu'elle qualifiait depuis tout a l'heure de "trop mignon " ce qui mettait vraiment mal a l'aise notre pauvre mage au tatouage rouge, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoit un tendre baiser sur la joue de la part de Erza. A ce moment la, il se mît a sourire comme un idiot, se qui fit énormément rire son amie d'enfance.

Enfin, Natsu et Lucy discutaient joyeusement, et le mage de feu ne pût s'empêcher de se rapprocher de la constellationiste, soit disant pour prendre quelque gourmandises, alors qu'en réalité notre démon voulait savourait d'avantage la douce odeur de sa coéquipière qui ne se doutait pas du tout du manège de son meilleur ami.

Ayant fini sa "petite analyse " Bixriw se remit a sourire, mais ce que Miarjane lui dit fit toute suite effacé se sourire :

_ Je te prévient à nouveau par contre, que si tu fait du mal a ma petite sœur, je t'ettriperais, et utiliserais tes boyaux pour te pendre, me suis-je fait bien comprendre ? termina-t-elle en affichant un sourire Angélique, alors qu'elle était entouré d'une aura noire et menaçante.

Tandis que notre pauvre mage avalait difficilement sa salive, complètement terrorisé, et que la petite Lissana tentait de le rassuré en lui murmurant des petits mots doux, il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle qui affichait un tendre sourire remplis de fierté.

Non ce n'était pas notre bon vieux maître Makarov, qui discutait joyeusement avec son petit fils et Cana, sur la soirée qui se déroulait devant eux, même s'il est vrai qu'il était lui aussi très fier de ce qu'était devenu ses enfants. Le mystérieux observateur était le premier maître Mavis, qui, perçait sur une des poutres en haut de la salle, ce disait intérieurement que Fairy Tail était vraiment une guilde extraordinaire. Et elle avait bien raison.

Fin.

 **Et voilà la fin de ce Two shot ! Surtout n'hésitez pas a laissez un petit commentaire sur ce que vous en avez pensé, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre a chaque remarque que vous me laissez ;) Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une dernière fois un joyeux Halloween ! A bientôt ! ;)**


End file.
